Deux aimants
by Tache de son
Summary: "Qui à craquer la première ? Personne ne sait, personne n'avouera de toute manière. Toujours est t'il qu'elles étaient à présent plongées dans un baiser enflammé, c'était la libération" Rated M justifier, Faberry. OS


_Plop. Un OS qui m'est venue comme ça, à vrai dire ça fait un moment que j'ai pas écrit donc ne vous attendez pas à du grandiose mais un commentaire de votre part pour m'aider à rectifier le tire serait la bienvenue :) (pour les fautes désolée je suis dyslexique sur les bords et je n'ai pas de béta, j'ai essayée de corriger le plus possible mais bon...) Rated M justifier (ouioui il y a du lemon)_

_ps : Perso je l'ai écrit en écoutant du dubstep léger, je trouve que ça colle bien. _

Deux aimants

Elles sont là, toute les deux en chiens de faïence à se dévorer silencieusement du regard. Leurs pupilles sont dilatées par le désir de destruction de l'autre. Seulement ce genre de désir en alimente un autre, qu'elles connaissent bien à vrai dire. Elles ne peuvent rester longtemps dans la même pièces sans sentir toute cette frustration sexuel qui découle d'elles mais elles ne savent pas comment y remédier.

C'est encore une de leurs habituelles disputes des plus virulentes, les insultes fuses et les menaces aussi. Leurs visages sont tout deux déformés par la violence que traduisent leurs paroles

« -Tu n'es qu'une pathétique trainée voleuse d'homme! »

« -Et toi qu'une abominable garce manipulatrice ! »

Et ça continue, encore et toujours. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elles ne sont jamais à cours d'argument pour insulter l'autre, c'est aussi un combat : celle dont la pique fera le plus de mal à l'autre.

« -Tes tellement un laidrons que tu baises avec les mecs déjà casé, les célibataires ne veulent pas de toi! »

« -Tu ne sors avec lui que pour sa popularité, et qui est la plus salope de nous deux : celle qui n'a couchée qu'une fois avec un mec dont sa copine n'a rien à foutre de lui ? Ou sa copine qui le trompe régulièrement avec son propre meilleur ami ?! »

Le ton est dur et empli de reproche, pourtant la petite brune est bien en tord. Elle ne peut juste pas digérer la trahison qu'inflige la blonde à son petit ami en le trompant tout les mercredi dans le vestiaire des cheerleaders. Elle le sait car elle les a surpris une fois et que le mercredi suivant la porte était cette fois ci fermée et des gémissement en sortaient.

C'est d'ailleurs surement à partir de ce moment là qu'elle a éprouver un véritable dégout pour la blonde. Elle était comme descendue dans son estime, pourtant elle n'aurait jamais du en avoir une quelconque d'elle. En vérité ça l'avait tellement énervée qu'elle était allée voir ce pauvre Finn cocue par son propre meilleur ami pour lui dire mais quand elle est arrivée devant ce grand idiot au sourire niais elle n'avait pas pu. A la place il l'avait regardé bêtement avec un sourire en coin tout en lui demandant d'une voix pseudo sensuel si elle cherchait quelque chose... Naturellement la petite brune avait sautée sur l'occasion qu'elle tenait enfin là une chance d'assouvir une vengeance digne de ce nom.

Quinn Fabray reine du lycée avait été cocue. Mieux encore, par Rachel Berry la looseuse attitrée.

Elle le tenait son scoop. Oui effectivement le soir en rentrant chez elle, elle avait ressentie une culpabilité affreuse envers le jeune homme et se sentait sale d'avoir fait des cochonneries sous les gradins du stade. Mais de un ce pauvre Finn était vraiment idiot et de deux ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa première fois dans un endroit atypique donc après un bon bain elle avait décrétée cette épisode fini, il y avait juste à attendre que ce crétin divulgue de lui même son aventure à Puck qui le transmettrait à Quinn.

Il n'avait fallu que 2h après la première sonnerie le lendemain en cour pour que la rumeur se soit propagée dans tout le lycée mettant Quinn dans une colère noir.

Elles s'étaient ainsi retrouvées toute les deux face à face dans l'auditorium à s'insulter dangereusement sans aucune présence extérieur pour les séparer au cas ou ça en viendrait aux mains.

C'est ce qui s'étaient passée quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Tu n'es qu'un pantin manipulé par sa popularité, tu n'as aucun véritable amis, ton propre père ne veut plus de toi et ton copain te trompe avec la looseuse du lycée ! Tu vois Quinn tu es encore pire que moi ! »

Cela avait été la phrase de trop, dans un grognement animal Quinn fondit sur Rachel la plaquant au sol. Elles se griffaient et se mordaient d'une violence rare, aveuglées par la haine elles ne cherchaient qu'à détruire l'autre. C'est avec sa carrure plus imposante que Quinn reprit l'avantage en se positionnant au dessus de Rachel lui emprisonnant les mains au dessus de sa tête, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètre d'écarts l'un de l'autre et ce fut la respiration haletante de la brune qui s'écrasait sur le visage de la blonde qui lui fit reprendre conscience de leur position.

Une sueur froide vint parcourir l'échine de Quinn qui agrandit les yeux d'horreur, elle sentit nettement l'air de la pièce s'alourdir tandis que la brunette compris elle aussi leur position.

Quinn observa le visage griffé de la brune en dessous d'elle et fut captivée par la griffure qui partait de sa joue pour arriver jusqu'à ses lèvres mais elle compris trop tard son égarement et se haï intérieurement pour ce moment d'égarement. Rachel quand à elle avait abandonnée toute forme de résistance face à l'emprise de la blonde et se perdait dans l'éclat dorée des yeux en face d'elle.

Subitement elles ne savaient plus pourquoi ni comment elles en étaient arrivée là. Elles ne comprenaient plus cette haine mutuelle sachant qu'elle se foutaient toute deux éperdument de Finn ou même de Puck.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était que là maintenant tout de suite le souffle chaud de la blonde sur son visage lui provoquait des frissons à n'en plus finir, souffle qui sortait de ces lèvres pulpeuses et alléchantes, lèvres qui n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres à elle.

Qui à craquer la première ? Personne ne sait, personne n'avouera de toute manière.

Toujours est t'il qu'elles étaient à présent plongées dans un baiser enflammé, c'etait la libération. A tel point qu'elles désiraient secrètement connaître la saveur de l'autre, alors le baiser se fait précipité comme si elles avaient peur qu'il ne finissent trop tôt, chacune de leur côté. Pourtant aucune des deux ne le veux, non leurs lèvres sont scellées dans l'obsession d'imprimer le goût de l'autre à tout jamais dans leurs mémoires.

Les mains deviennent avides de découvrir le corps opposé, les vêtements sont arrachés avec violence et empressement, les seules micro fractions de seconde ou leurs lèvres se décollent c'est pour reprendre une plus grande goulée d'air et prier pour que ce ne soit pas l'instant où l'autre prend conscience de ce qu'il se passe entre elles.

C'est la brune qui laisse échapper le premier gémissement tandis que la blonde s'affairait à parsemer son cou de baiser, trop emprises dans leurs pertes plus rien n'existe autour d'elles. Rachel emprisonne de ses bras le cou de la blonde qui elle laisse aventurer ses mains sur le buste à découvert de sa brune.

Voilà c'est dit : elle est SA brune, SA chose, à elle, à personne d'autre. De toute manière il n'y a eu toujours qu'elle.

Elles étaient leurs obsession respectives.

La langue de Quinn effleure un point sensible au niveau de la clavicule de la brune, elle sent son corps se cambrer sous elle, elle recommence mais en mordillant cette fois ci. Le bassin de Rachel se soulève encore plus haut, c'est un appel à la délivrance mais il n'est pas encore temps. Non elle doit comprendre tout la frustration qu'elle lui à fait endurer toute ses années, elle fait durer la torture en jouant avec l'un de ses seins qu'elle effleure et de l'autre elle taquine l'ouverture de sa jupe.

C'est jupes ont toujours été un calvaire pour la blonde avec ses jambes qui n'en finissaient plus en dessous.

Lorsque que la blonde redresse la tête elle rencontre le regard suppliant de la brune, mais ce n'est pas assez pour elle. Quinn veut sentir la frustration à son apogée dans les pupilles dilatées de Rachel, elle veut lui faire comprendre à quel point elle est irremplaçable, à quel point elle ne sont rien l'une sans l'autre.

La brune lui emprisonne violemment l'échine avant de lui lancer un regard emplie de colère à présent

«-...Quinn... »

Gronde t'elle mais la blonde lui souris, c'est ce qu'elle attendait.

D'un geste presque expert elle plonge directement sur son intimité trempée, elle sourit de plus belle constatant l'effet qu'elle produit sur sa némésis, la brune elle à roulée des yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, son bras droit s'est détaché de ces cheveux blond pour venir se loger dans le creux du dos de Quinn la griffant au passage.

La blonde grimace face à la douleur et la puni en enfonçant sans aucune douceur son annulaire et son majeur dans l'intimité de Rachel qui libère son deuxième gémissement de plaisir.

Les minutes s'écoulent pourtant aucune des deux ne pourraient dire si elles ont commencée il y a une heure ou une minute et de toute manière elles ne cherches pas à savoir. Beaucoup trop obnubilées par le plaisir de l'autre.

Quinn est haletante, la sensation grisante de Rachel qui se contracte sous ses doigts est enivrante. La tête plongée dans le cou de la brune lui envoie les effluves de son parfum par vagues dévastatrices. Elle a mal au poignet par les assauts répétés qu'elle inflige à Rachel mais elle s'en fiche complètement, la douleur à toujours fait partie de leurs échanges, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Elle maintient comme elle peut le corps de sa brune qui gesticule dans des mouvements de plus en plus désordonnées, son bassin vient s'enfoncer un peu plus à chacun de ses nouveaux assauts, hurlant sont plaisir sans retenue. Il n'y a plus personne à l'heure qu'il est dans le lycée, personne ne viendra, personne n'entendra.

Un dernier coup bien placé et c'est la délivrance pour Rachel, ses forces l'abandonnes et elle se laisse allée dans les méandres du plaisir. Elle sent encore la présence de Quinn entre ses jambes qui lui fait perdurer son orgasme et dieu que c'est bon, elle ne voudrait que jamais ce moment s'arrête.

Si une ombre s'était glissée dans cette auditorium ce soir là, elle aurait vue la scène là plus improbable de sa vie et pourtant la plus logique si l'ont connaissent leur duo ravageur. Deux corps fait pour se repousser perpétuellement, deux corps qui ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Deux parfaits aimants.

Fin.

_Une petite reviews ? Ou un ice tea ? J'ai toujours adorée l'ice tea..._


End file.
